Family Guy
Family Guy is an American, politically-incorrect animated sitcom for the Fox Broadcasting Company, which are said to also run Fox News, though that isn't true. The series centers on the Griffins, a dysfunctional family consisting of parents Peter and Lois; their children Meg, Chris, and Stewie; and their anthropomorfic pet dog Brian. The show is set in the fictional city of Quahog, Rhode Island, and exhibits much of its humor in the form of cutaway gags. The show was created by Seth MacFarlane, a democratic actor and comedian. Cast Griffin Family They are main characters of the show. Peter Griffin He's an overweight, selfish, obnoxious, ignorant, drunken man with mental retardation and treats his family like crap. Now, you may ask yourself, why is an overweight, selfish, obnoxious, ignorant, drunken asshole with mental retardation person who treats his family like shit so popular? Because he's been able to make Family Guy's audience laugh really hard since the creation of the show. Lois Griffin She's the unbelievably hot wife of Peter Griffin by cartoon standards. Lois is often the anchor of the Griffin family, but even she can act like a moron on occasion. Unlike Peter, she is very caring. Chris Griffin Peter's overweight second son. Like Peter, he isn't very intelligent. Due to being a teenager, he's is very rebellious and likes to masturbate. Chris finds it hard to get a girlfriend because he's very unattractive and is very weird. Chris often picks his nose, scratches his crotch in public and has the immature mind of a child. He even is still scared of an "evil monkey in his closet". Meg Griffin She is the Griffins' eldest child and only daughter. She is a self-conscious, unatractive teenage girl. The other family members treat her with contempt, as an object of abuse, and an outcast. Meg often attempts to "fit in" with the popular kids but is rejected. Meg has had several love interests, including the Griffins' dog Brian. Stewie Griffin The Griffin's one year old son. He has the mind of an adult and speaks like an upper middle class British person. Despite Stewies age he is extremely intelligent, even to fictional levels. He has shown mastery of building advanced machinery and superb mathematical scientific thought, as he has built time machines, a multi-verse traveling device, numerous advanced weapons, and knowlege of martial arts. In the early seasons, Stewie was a psychotic little baby who wanted to take over the world and for some reason wanted to kill his mother. Recently though, he's grown out of that despite never having accomplished his goals. Brian Griffin Brian is an intelligent, well educated middle aged dog. He often drinks and smokes, is Peter's best friend, is in love with Lois, ignores Chris, treats Meg halfway decently, and often is partners with Stewie in one scheme or the other. Being a dog may have kept Brian from his full potential, but in spite of that he seems reasonably happy. Brian is a liberal and he loves smoking pot.'' '' Griffin neighbour's Well. Glenn Quagmire Often referred to as "Quagmire", is one of Peters best friends and the most sexually active person in Family Guy. Quagmire has slept with well over thousands of women, knowing the secrets to getting them attracted to him. He has a huge chin and has a well-known catch phrase: "giggity, giggity, goo!" Cleveland Brown Cleveland Brown is a middle aged black dude who talks really slowly. He had a wife, Loretta, who cheated on him with Quagmire and then disappeared, then reappeared in a later episode, then disappeared again. Cleveland also had a young son, but he's kind of just been left out of the show ever since the Cleveland-Loretta-Quagmire triangle, which the writers laughed at on the track for that episode. Cleveland likes saying "Oh, that's nasty," when something nasty happens. Despite his slow manner of speaking, he has been known to say stereotypical black guy one-liners in a Mr. T kind of way. Joe Swanson A paraplegic police officer who lives next door to Peter. His legs don't work but he makes up for this by having great strength in his upper body, and he has admitted to saying this frequently after a fellow officer did this impression of him. He has been mistaken by Peter for a parallelogram. Joe likes screaming to deal with his feelings of emasculation. Joe has a wife called Bonnie who was pregnant for years (Only addressed once in the show by Peter, "OK, Bonnie, you've been pregnant for like six years, either have the baby or don't,") and eventually had the baby in the seventh season. The Swansons also had a teenage son named Kevin. In the episode where Bonnie gives birth to Susie, Peter asks where Kevin is, as he hadn't appeared on the show for ages, to which Joe replied "He died in Iraq." Although, it turned out that he was still alive on one of Family Guy's Thanksgiving specials. Mr. Herbert "the Pervert" The Griffin familie's next door neighbor on the other side from Quagmire. He crushes on Chris and other young boys. Like Quagmire he is a pervert and also served in the air force. Other notable characters Carter Pewterschmidt Lois' crapped up billionaire father who heads the local tea party and thinks it's okay to cover up a cure for cancer that he used to save his companies stock price. Consuela Carter (and in one episode the Griffin's) Mexican maid. She is a stereotype of Mexican immigrants in that she can't speak very good English and has a housekeeping job. Tricia Takanawa & Ollie Williams These two characters are news reporters that represent stereotypical traits of their representitive races with Ollie representing African-Americans in his anger and one word sentences and Tricia Asian-Americans with her slow mannerisms. Mort Goldman The owner of the local pharmacy. He is Jewish, a hypochondriac, has many physical maladies and runs his bussiness in a very greedy manner. He also used to own a record company but that ended due to his addiction to olives, but he helped to manage Peter and Quagmires' band. His son Neil has a crush on Meg despite the fact that everybody else tries to act she doesn't exist.Category:Media Category: Television Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things Liberals love Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know